


[podfic] Six Pomegranate Seeds by Seselt

by sephonered



Series: A Season in Hades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, House Elves, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Sentient Hogwarts, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: At the end, something happened. Hermione clutches at one fraying thread, uncertain whether she is Arachne or Persephone. What she does know is that she will keep fighting to protect her friends even if she must walk a dark path.
Series: A Season in Hades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213412
Kudos: 4





	1. Psychopomp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Pomegranate Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944847) by [Seselt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seselt/pseuds/Seselt). 



> I will be updating on Sundays, for those that care.

Download Link:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NDhwQBS-BVlx8FrrM0a5hgdEhuyMUl8D/view?usp=sharing


	2. Trixter

Download Link:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1estDWeddWyzi0bBlCn2RGzbYwYvCkAD5/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Seselt for giving me permission to record.  
> Bonus mention for quietnight who was incredibly encouraging, and inadvertently prompted me to get something done.


End file.
